In the field of photography, the camera module mainly acquires visible light to capture the images. A camera module may have filters against ultraviolet and infrared light to avoid the ultraviolet and infrared light affecting the image quality. However, a mobile device may have iris recognition embedded in the camera module and captures infrared light of 800-850 nm wavelengths which is necessary for the iris recognition feature to function.